Our Horror Story
by XXCattyCastielXX
Summary: Some things end badly, it's just a matter of how they get there.


p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f4760aabe0aaffe12c519b9a7fd2d2ca"(( Small Trigger warning ))br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="19c095bbedd104c04e2551f337bf8ba1"Everything seemed perfect. Day in and day out we had the fairy tale story. The two of us.. high-school sweethearts, we'd been through everything; depression, anxiety, a failed attempt at suicide. But.. once we married things were different between us. I know people say that once a couple ties the knot that everything seems to end. But that wasn't our case, it's not what I wanted our case to be. And it wasn't, see we loved each other. Our relationship kindled like a burning, blue flame in the harsh winters air. Though the pain we came back like a phoenix from the ashes. So when I found out things changed, my castle I'd built around our love shattered like glass./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d8d92cd8f5ee2f92e903ea9db3bd1ffe"Lovino walked in one late, late night. I was home for a few hours already, I'd made dinner and was still sitting at the table, my plate clean but the one beside me now sat cold. I was worried sick. My phone long since dead, I'd tried to call him for hours./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e91634eb506be78852c28c108e42f9b1"He was always home before me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c3cb81012e59c0694b1bd2131f8e7cb9"When he walked in, he froze in the doorway of the kitchen. "Ol-Olivia?" he asked in a crushed voice. I pulled my gaze up, my blue eyes full of tears. Without hesitation I run to him. Hugging the Italian male close to my chest, even though I was shorter then him. Lovino didn't move. He was still frozen in his tracks right there in the door way, and even with my arms wrapped around him, he didn't dare to budge to hug me back./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fa1fb7ed8b96d4442a865a72eefc2e98"Slowly I look up at him, Fear and worry were clear to see in my eyes, my voice matched. "Lovino where... where have you been?" I asked weakly in such a broken tone. "Olivia I-" He cut his words off. That was never good. I drop my gaze quickly only to have his hand lift my chin; forcing our gazes to once more meet in a burning soul-gaze. "Where were you?" I question him more sternly, but Lovino knew that wasn't who I was./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b3e55ae7c80bc9d5ac1bd9a2e5f5e926"I am not a stern person.. no. My life has always been soft and sweet and that's how I always seem to come off to people, as this sweet and caring person. Never stern nor harsh. Lovino should have known this better than anyone, so he knew right away that my first thought of where he was, was with someone else./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e212c50813b85bb6d7e57e962e157f66""Listen to me- I can explain-" I didn't give him time to even finish those words. Shoving him away from myself with a fit of anger. "You were with /her/ weren't you!" I shout as those tears that had been swelled in my eyes began to drip drip drip down my freckled cheeks. He went silent./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9a5d6e24a5c31cf7562bed491600e99f"I could just tell by the way those amber-green eyes of his studied my every move that he was trying to think of something to say. I scoff, "How could you?" I spat, my voice like acid. It stung rolling off my tongue but I knew that once my words hit him, they'd burn. "Where did I go wrong!" I then growl to him, feeling my knees go weak underneath me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="182a11217f4618c98fa5f78d98205eb9"Lovino just stared at me with horror, as I fell to my knees, holding my face in my hands to hide the fact I was sobbing before him. But, he knew this was all his fault, yet here I was blaming myself. How could I not? "Why..." I stumble out, every ounce of confidence and anger in my voice long since gone, now replaced with such heartache. "Why betray me.." Lovino chocked back his words, he twisted on his own tongue, knowing no matter what he said.. it wouldn't fix anything. "I -" He tried to speak./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5e22e14b79bbe87b57dd2a02f913b60b""Why!" I raise my voice, my eyes like ice as they met his gaze once more. My hands covered in smeared salty tears, the tracks still clear on my cheeks. "It's not what you think" He tried. He really tried. "Not what I think!" Oh I was pissed. I struggled to pull myself up but within just a moment I was standing before him. "I love you, Lovino." My heart shattered into hundreds of pieces as I said those words, my eyes falling to the now so interesting tile floors. "I never did anything to hurt you... I was... I was always there for you.." I hesitantly reach for his hand but he pulls away from me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="82103b67f421ef44ce1551e2b614a825""No." His words cut like a knife. "Wha-" I couldn't even finish my word, stumbling back on my feet almost losing my balance but, I wouldn't let myself fall before him like that again. Not again. No, I was stronger then that. At least that's what I believed anyways../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0aa617731de9046f432d6292b44ada36""You may love me..." He began, but, I stopped him. "I don't like where you're going with this, Lovino." I tell him straight forward. He simply brushes my words off as if I didn't say a word. "But I haven't loved you in a long time."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c8aa8d093273e89707383da28b590a09"My eyes went wide, this pain was in my chest. This.. this heartbreak. Now those shattered pieces where only being crushed into a fine dust underneath his Italian leather dress shoes. "No- No you're lying.." I deny it. This sickeningly sadistic grin pulled across his lips. He leaning down to me where our noses gently brushed against one another's. His hand raised and softly lifted my chin, cradling it between his thumb and forefinger. "Why would I ever lie to you, Olivia?" he almost purred his words in such a way it sent shivers down my back and into my bones, turning my blood to ice./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="70eb9680a03f591921900172eb77e1c9"My throat grew tight and dry, not a single sound would press out of me like he's stolen my voice. I feel my eyes get lost in his own.. his eyes that I once believed loved to gaze over me. His eyes that could never decide if they were amber or green.. the colors would always fight with one another before they would come to an agreement of this enchanting mossy gold. "I. Don't. Love. You." His thick Italian accent now sounded bitter and no longer so flirty, nor longer holding that sweet seductive and silky sound./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e2aa5a49b651911bfa0093f1a65ffeae""But lovino-" What could I say, the man I thought loved me till death was standing before me with a grin that made it seem like he was enjoying the pain and suffering he inflicted to me with just his words alone./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="17dbc78fbfc8a5084cb3e17497348a12""No, No buts, Olivia." My heart felt like a rock, sunken to the bottom of a endless abyss, never to see the light that love brought ever again. Gently he pushed me down, but to me, his gentle touch felt like knives stabbing into my shoulder. I grasp up into the air, weakly grabbing his hand so he wouldn't leave me. Forcing the next words out of my throat; "Why?". That grin twisted like a Cheshire cats, his eyes full of a hunger while mine full of pained fang. "You no longer.." he paused to ponder of the right word, "..entice me."./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c0f6443e7fc5cf40dd55530e2f3d921b"And just like that, he was done with me. No explanation to why I no longer seemed to be his cup of tea. He left me like that; on my knees, in the dead silence. The only noise in the whole house that once was full of life and love, was my soft sobbing. It was pathetic, sitting there on my knees, face in my hands as I desperately tried to push the tears away but, no matter how much I rubbed, they would only come back, again and again./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5f488bb465d5250fa508af45f7110a38"He slammed the door on his way out, the noise echoed in my ears along with the clicking of the souls of his shoes to the hard tile and the way his voice was full of no emotion besides pleasure. How could the man that once came to me in tears and bloody scars on my arms now look at me and no longer see the women he loved; the women he married!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d65f1488dafc14b63c02ede41692ddc4"Lovino left me confused, scared.. broken and beaten down by simply his words. I couldn't do anything about it. I was helpless.. and always had I respected his choices. I may have not agreed with them from time to time but I always respected them./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0e8b5fc529d32fd2df1b06f399dbd389"But, now.. I could not hold my head up. I let my heart control me, I thought I loved him and I did love him and I do love him. Although he may never be in contact with me again./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c1cb8c5006666ab116e5dbac74510302"And that's.. that's how my fairy tale ended. Right then and there.. with my prince charming leaving me for some other maiden, I was no longer the queen to his king like he once said. I wasn't the sun to his moon or the stars in his sky any more. I was just the ex now.. and that's what I'll always be now./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5f0578a6ed3ed33c7a02e13b91d95f83"Yet I still love him./p 


End file.
